


А поутру они проснулись

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Stephen Strange, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Pregnant Tony Stark, Thanos Dies (Marvel), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Это была далеко не первая пьянка на памяти Тони. И даже, скорее всего, не последняя. Но почему тошнить-то его начало только через месяц?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 33





	1. Как правильно отмечать победу над инопланетянами

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Фанатам Гарри Поттера. Ну а что? Если я посвящала Старкер Стерековцам, то и тут прокатит)))  
> Примечания автора:  
> Да, Старк - омега)
> 
> Внезапно не Старкер. Вот ни разу не Старкер. 
> 
> Битва с читаури за Нью-Йорк пошла совершенно по другому сценарию. Баки на стороне Мстителей, с Питером все знакомы.

Тони поморщился от солнечного лучика и с трудом открыл глаза. Чувствительный нюх просигналил, что прежде, чем показаться людям на глаза, необходимо почистить зубы. Может, вчерашнее асгардское пойло и оставляет голову кристально ясной и без малейшего отголоска боли — надо будет у Тора уже бутылочку выменять — но изо рта все равно пахло кошачьим туалетом. Фу, гадость какая.

Вчера они отмечали победу над читаури. Сначала, конечно, чуть не оторвали Локи голову за то, что притащил эту инопланетную напасть на родную Землю, но потом оказалось, что это был очередной гениальный план Одноглазого Бандита, с которым было все оговорено.

Доктор Стрэндж, который тоже внезапно затесался в их компанию Мстителей, хоть и отворачивал от них презрительно свой породистый нос, будучи разумным Бетой, свою планету все же любил. А, может, после случая с Дормаму, предпочитал убирать очередной вселенский Апокалипсис на подлете, а не умирать бесконечное количество раз ради всеобщего спасения. Просмотрев вероятности, посовещавшись с Вонгом и решив сделать все по-своему, Стивен отправился к Фьюри и потребовал вызвать к нему двух братцев из Асгарда. По его подсчетам получалось, что если сейчас перетянуть Локи на свою сторону и устроить ловушку читаури на их условиях, разрушения будут куда меньше, чем если пустить все на самотек. Инопланетная зараза все равно прилетела бы на Землю. И Мстители все равно вышли бы на сражение с ней. Вот только при этом больше половины Нью-Йорка было бы стерто в пыль, сотни погибших, тысячи раненых и инвалидов и десятки тысяч остались бы без крыши над головой. Ничем хорошим бы это не закончилось. Око Агамотто настойчиво уверяло, что Бог Лжи и Обмана каким-то образом мог повернуть весь расклад в сторону землян. Когда Стрэндж пытался заглянуть в вероятности глубже, Камень Вечности только ехидно мигал ядовитым зеленым цветом и показывал высокомерную рожу Локи, — так бы и врезал! — чьи глаза светились тем же оттенком.

Фьюри юлил и выкручивался, пытаясь по старой шпионской привычке поиметь всех вокруг. Как уж эти два хитромудрых великовозрастных ребенка, не умеющие делиться игрушками, все же договорились, Стивен не знал, и даже не хотел. Ему хватало своих проблем. Главное, что Локи и Ник Фьюри каким-то чудом все же договорились и нашли компромисс. Стрэндж был уверен, что без Хилл и Тора там дела бы не было.

Лапшу какого размера Локи развешивал на развесистых ушах Эбони Мо тоже никто не знал, однако Сыны Таноса даже мысли не допускали, что зловредный Божок может оказаться на стороне презренных мидгардцев.

Не сказать, что читаури были выбиты без потерь. К сожалению, жертвы были, да и часть зданий пострадала. Но Тони прекрасно понимал, что без помощи асгардцев все было бы намного хуже. И, возможно, Тони ему даже в чем-то благодарен, хоть и в жизни не признается. Когда неся на своих плечах огромную ядерную ракету в надежде оставить чертовым захватчикам посмертный пламенный привет от героя Земли, после щелчка пальцев и откровенно матерной тирады о безответственности и желании быть в каждой бочке затычкой (Тор уверял, что это было заклинание для зело сильного колдунства) от Локи, Старк оказался на асфальте, он не ожидал, что неблагонадежный братец Тора на пределе своих возможностей отправит магией ядерную бомбу в портал и захлопнет его. Руки у Локи тряслись от напряжения, из закушенной губы текла кровь, но в обморок он падал с неизменной мерзкой ухмылкой на губах — гадость для читаури он сделал феерическую.

Пьянка по поводу первой победы над Таносом и его прихвостнями была сногсшибательной. В прямом смысле слова. Сначала все перекусили шаурмой в любимой лавчонке Человека-Паука, который знал все точки вкусного и дешевого фастфуда в городе. Потом Клинт притащил пиво. Тор порыва не оценил, сказав, что при всей его любви к Мидгарду и землянам, пиво они варить разучились. Очнувшийся Локи в шутку предложил Тору сбегать в Асгард за нормальными напитками, и был крайне удивлен, когда тот радостно хлопнул себя по коленям, поблагодарил брата за гениальную идею и отбыл, захватив с собой Тессеракт.

Роджерс заявил, что раз уж напиваться, то лучше это делать там, где никто из гражданских не сможет увидеть пьяных Мстителей, гоняющихся за розовыми единорогами. Предложение было встречено единогласно, при одном воздержавшемся — Питер Паркер был признан не прошедшим возрастной ценз и отправлен к тете под крыло, хотя и был этим крайне недоволен и пытался доказать, что пятнадцать лет — это верх зрелости и взрослости. Даже пытался давить на видовую дискриминацию, уверяя, что пусть он и Омега, это ничего не меняет. Из паучьей солидарности за него заступилась Наташа и пообещала проследить, чтобы ничего крепче компота в бокале ребенка не плескалось.

Дальше Тони помнил урывками. Пока на огромном столе расставляли всевозможные тарелки с закусками как из лучших ресторанов города, так и из ближайшей пиццерии, в холле в сопровождении разряда молнии и запаха озона появился Тор. На его плечах легко разместились два массивных бочонка с асгардской медовухой. Тони помнил, что под восторженный свист Клинта и Сэма подумал, что в чем-то Стив был прав — после такого количества внеземного алкоголя розовые единороги им обеспечены.

Где-то после третьего тоста «За доблестных мидгардцев», Наташа пристала к Баки с требованием пить на брудершафт, а Питер все же умыкнул бокал медовухи. Даже для мутировавшего организма это оказалось слишком, и буквально через 20 минут пьяный подросток пускал во сне слюни на спинку дивана, время от времени всхрапывая и бурча себе под нос «я уже взрослый, мистер Старк, я все могу…». У Тони от его вида чуть омежьи инстинкты не проснулись, настолько милым выглядел ребенок. Пришлось отправить Сэма оттащить пацана в ближайшую пустую спальню. Дальше следовал провал, мелькнули отрывки, где Тор пытался сплясать на столе и благополучно его сломал, потом пьяная Наташа сидела на коленях Брюса и, положив ему голову на плечо, напевала матерные частушки, выдавая их за колыбельную, Клинт орал, что поместится в вентиляционном окне, но чем закончился спор Тони уже не помнил.

А еще кто-то очень бережно тащил его на руках. И пахло от этого кого-то очень приятно. Вспомнить бы еще кто это был… Тони с наслаждением потянулся на прохладных простынях и замер. Аккуратно, медленно завел руку за спину и опешил. Так и есть, ощущения не обманули. Вход был припухший и слегка воспаленный. На коже бедер были налипшие следы чужой спермы и собственной смазки. В голове тут же мелькнуло несколько кадров весьма разнузданного содержания. Что ж, учитывая, как откровенно в них Старк орал от удовольствия и требовал «еще» и «сильнее, чтоб у тебя, садиста, руки отвалились», о какой-либо недобровольности можно было даже не заикаться.

Судя по томной неге в теле, любовник у него сегодня ночью был что надо. Хотя мог бы и вытереть его влажным полотенцем, прежде чем свалить неузнанным на рассвете. Ну и черт с ним. Заводить отношения Тони все равно не собирался, а от хорошего секса никогда не отказывался. В животе заурчало. Замечательная все-таки брага в этом их Асгарде: ни похмелья, ни сушняка, ни тошноты. И даже аппетит отменный.

****Месяц спустя****

Тони с философским смирением разглядывал ободок унитаза. Если верить рекламе, то сейчас на него в ответ смотрели миллионы болезнетворных бактерий. От этой мысли снова затошнило. Уже какое по счету утро Старка нещадно полоскало. Сегодня он точно скажет Пеппер, чтобы она подала в суд на чертову компанию, которая поставляет им кофе — черт его знает, что они напихали в свой «сверхэлитный набор для самых избранных», но стоило только сделать пару глотков, как Тони бежал к унитазу, где его моментально выворачивало наизнанку.

— Босс, и все же я настоятельно советую сделать анализ крови.

— Думаешь, у меня дизентерия от немытых яблок из вазы? — отмахнулся от заботливой Пятницы Старк.

— Нет, думаю ваше недомогание другой природы. Если мои предположения правы, к третьему триместру все должно прекратиться.

— К какому триместру?

— Босс, спокойно, вам нервничать нельзя. Сердечный ритм ускорился на 23%, судя по вашей термограмме у вас еще и давление скачет. А вам нельзя, — попеняла ему ИИ.

— Я Железный Человек, детка. Мне можно все!

— Сэр. Вы Беременный Человек. Если мои предположения верны.

— Что за бред, Ниц? — недовольно оторвался Тони от унитаза. — Я полжизни на таблетках, подавителях, гормональных пластырях и без презерватива в кармане даже на собрание директоров не хожу. Думаешь ветром надуло, когда я форточку на ночь не прикрыл?

Сказал и осекся. Месяц назад у него точно был незащищенный секс. Но это было не в течку. Возможность залета вне эструса крайне мала даже у Омег с идеальным здоровьем, к которым Тони совершенно точно не относился.

— Думаю, что много интересного произошло в День битвы за Нью-Йорк, который полностью стерт со всех моих серверов по вашему приказу.

— Я приказал что? — нет, воспоминаний о том дне у него в голове хранится прискорбно мало, но такой подставы от самого себя он не ожидал. — Что, и на запасных серверах ничего нет?

— Протокол «Tabula Rasa», протокол «Ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, ничего никому не скажу», протокол «Я в домике», протокол «К нам едет ревизор», протокол «Скажи нет вуаеристам». Вы задействовали их все.

Старк пораженно присвистнул. Это же надо отменить все протоколы, которые держали его не совсем здравую паранойю в узде. Что за муха его укусила?

— Ладно, милая. Давай зайдем с другой стороны. Кто был в тот день? — Тони приготовился выслушивать отчет, когда в ванную комнату с тихим жужжанием въехал Дубина, зажав в правом манипуляторе коробку с тестом на беременность. Недовольно поморщившись, Старк разорвал упаковку и пробежался глазами по инструкции.

— В тот день сенсоры на жилом этаже отметили приход всех Мстителей, мистера Фьюри, мистера Колсона, мисс Хилл, несколько рядовых агентов, чьи фамилии вам ничего не скажут. После шестого тоста мистер Одинсон открыл проход на Асгард, пригласив на празднование Трех Воинов, леди Сиф и несколько рядовых воинов. Потом, договорившись с Хеймдалем, привел через Радужный Мост мисс Фостер, доктора Селвига, мисс Дарси прибыла со своим парнем. Через полчаса запись прекратилась.

— Зашибись, кричали гости, — повторил Тони любимую фразу Наташи, наблюдая как на табло медленно проявляются две полоски. — Итак. Я с кем-то переспал и не помню с кем. Я беременный, а на кандидатуру отца претендует человек двадцать. Роуди и Пепс будут в восторге. Господи, а в каком восторге будут СМИ: « _Тони Старк — одинокая брошенная Омега», «Тони Страк и брак по залету: кто счастливый отец?»_ или вот даже _«Незапланированная беременность по пьяни: как герои Земли отмечали победу в Битве за Нью-Йорк_ ». Спорим, желтая пресса выскажется на тему « _Кто последний тот и папа, или Кастинг на роль отца ребенка Тони Старка объявляется открытым»_.

— Мне связаться с Times и предложить им статью? — уточнила Пятница.

— НЕТ! Никаких СМИ, никаких статей. Не то чтобы беременность можно было долго скрывать, но пусть пока об этом знает как можно меньше людей. И чисто из любопытства, давай попробуем узнать, на кого будет похож мой ребенок.

— Я предлагаю исключить из подозреваемых всех Омег, всех Альф и Бет, которые вышли из репродуктивного возраста и всех женщин в виду их половой принадлежности.

— Да что ты говоришь, а я так надеялся, что у меня будет рыженькая девочка, похожая на Наташу.

— Анатомически невозможно, — отбрила сарказм создателя Пятница.

— Меня тошнит от прямоты твоего мышления, — буркнул Старк и полез обниматься с унитазом. — Набери мне Чо. Скажи, пусть возрадуется — она будет вести мою беременность. — В принципе, скорое отцовство его совершенно не пугало. 37 лет это, конечно, не самый идеальный возраст для первой беременности, но так уж получилось. Единственное, что дико расстраивало, этот зародыш, размером с вишенку, не любил кофе. Это у него точно от второго отца, чтоб ему икалось до конца времен.


	2. Вопросы кровного родства и злой умысел Высших Сил

С момента осознания собственной беременности прошло две недели, а вычислить кто отец все еще не получалось. Пока Тони однозначно отбросил Роуди. Вопросы возможного интимного контакта они обсудили еще во времена университета и пришли к выводу, что ни в коем случае и ни за что. Этому не бывать, потому что не бывать никогда. Пеппер и Нат тоже отпали по совершенно очевидным причинам. Малыш Питер смотрел на него такими глазами, словно был не прочь называть Тони своим отцом, а не заделать ему ребенка. И это если еще и не учитывать, его возраст и то, что пацан сам был Омегой. Отпал Клинт — на редкость верный Бета и ни на кого кроме Лоры даже не смотрит. Эта женщина для него круче чем Луна и звезды и уже успела подарить ему троих детей. Научный бро — Брюс, точно не потащил бы его на руках в спальню и уж наверняка не свалил бы утром.

Еще он бы откинул все агентов ЩИТа, Старк был уверен, что у них яйца слишком малы подкатить к нему, даже если он будет полумертв от алкоголя. Пятница же уверяла, что это ненаучный подход и совершенно субъективное мнение не может быть критерием отбора. Пора было переходить к более наглядным методам выяснения.

Тони спустился в столовую. Стив как раз взял в руки чашку кофе с молоком. Вот и первая жертва. Подавляя тошноту, — маленькая вишенка все еще устраивала бунт при одном только упоминании кофеина — Старк быстро приблизился, выхватил большую пузатую чашку из сильных рук и, задержав дыхание, вылил содержимое в раковину.

— Эм-м. Тони?.. — Стив проводил удивленным взглядом кружку и поежился под буравящим взглядом Омеги. — У тебя все хорошо?

— Да. У меня все хорошо. А у тебя все хорошо? Совесть не мучает? — поинтересовался Тони.

— Ты так разозлился из-за того, что я без разрешения взял шоколадный сироп к кофе? — неуверенно уточнил Роджерс. — Не думал, что для тебя это так важно, но обещаю в следующий раз спросить заранее.

— К черту сироп. С этого дня кофе в Башне запрещен во всех видах. Но речь не об этом. Я тут вспоминал нашу попойку в честь победы над читаури. И у меня тут назрела парочка вопросов.

— Я… Прости, но раз уж нас было много, да и ты, казалось, веселился на полную, я решил, что одним больше, одним меньше уже никакой роли не играет, — неловко закончил Стив, практически прошептав окончание фразы.

— То есть как это «нас было много»? Ты считаешь это нормально пользоваться тем, что я был пьян и не соображал ничего?!

— Ну ты же сам поприветствовал С.Т.Р.А.Й.К. всем составом и лично кричал, что здоровяк Рамлоу твой любимчик.

— Рамлоу? Тот самый Рамлоу?! Здоровенная агрессивная гора мышц, которая даже воскресную молитву без мата прочитать не может? Ну знаешь ли, я думал мы хоть чуть друзья. Ладно ты сам, но, Кэп, ты реально позволил ему пройти в мою спальню?!

— Ну он же не один там был, — откровенно стушевался Стив и смущенно заполыхал скулами. Гордость и достояние Америки спрятал лицо в ладонях и тихонько застонал. — Я понимаю, что тебе было наверное очень странно подобное слышать, но…

— Слышать?! Стив, да я там как бы участвовал, понимаешь?! — раздраженно рыкнул Тони, возмущенный до глубины души предательством Роджерса.

— Ты нас видел? О господи. Ладно. Не думал, что именно от тебя, учитывая твое прошлое, я получу столько осуждения, — Тони аж воздухом подавился. Это он что, должен был смолчать и радоваться? И твердым голосом с явным вызовом добавил: — Да, я переспал с Броком, да, мы это сделали в твоей гостевой спальне, но я не думал, что…

— Стоп! Что? **Ты** переспал с Броком? С Броком Рамлоу? С командиром отряда С.Т.Р.А.Й.К. С этим Броком? — изумленно вытаращился на него Старк, едва удерживаясь от нервного смешка.

— Ну да, я же тебе об этом и гово… Подожди, а ты не из-за этого мне тут выговор устроил? Тони?! Не смей уходить! Вернись немедленно! — орал сбитый с толку Стив в спину вылетающему из столовой Старку.

Старк заперся в комнате и только там дал волю смеху. Даже токсикоз прошел. Что вообще асгардцы подмешивают в алкоголь, если Тони теперь беременный, а Стив добровольно лег под Рамлоу? Одно хорошо, из гонки на отцовство Стив точно выбыл.

***

— Барнс.

— Старк.

Опыт со Стивом показал, что ходить вокруг да около — это плохой вариант. Следует выяснять все и сразу. Как отрывать пластырь. Вот и сейчас смотря на каменную рожу Зимнего Солдата, Тони решил не затягивать.

— Ты бы меня трахнул?

— Нет.

— Даже по пьяни?

— Нет.

— А если?..

— Даже если бы ты просил, ответ однозначен — нет, — все так же спокойно ответил Баки. На его лице даже тени удивления не промелькнуло.

— Значит еще один мимо.

Барнс на секунду замер, его ноздри дрогнули, с силой втягивая воздух. В следующее мгновение он оказался в непозволительной близости от Тони, аккуратно придерживая его за талию, и уткнулся ему в шею.

— Эй, я бы советовал вспомнить, что я не в твоем вкусе, — напряженно замер Тони.

— Вот значит как. У тебя будет щенок, — уверенно протянул Барнс. — У меня было три сестры и я точно знаю как пахнет беременность. Так понимаю, кто отец ты не знаешь?

— Так, Лесси, прекращай вынюхивать наркоту в моей шее. Давай, три шага назад, — попросил Тони. — Когда ты так близко, меня от тебя тошнит. И я в прямом смысле слова. И не смей звать мою вишенку щенком. И не твое дело, кто у нас отец.

— Яблочный сок. Отлично снимает токсикоз, — Старка всегда бесила манера Барнса разговаривать рубленными фразами. Словно за каждое слово с него берут плату. Побуквенная тарификация.

— Обойдусь без твоих советов, — из внутреннего противоречия буркнул выходя из комнаты Старк. Черт, как же теперь хотелось яблочного сока. Холодного, прозрачного, без малейшего кусочка мякоти, с кислинкой, чтоб скулы сводило и язык пощипывало, и рот слюной наполнялся после каждого глотка.

— Пятница, милая. Срочно три литра свежевыжатого яблочного сока в мою мастерскую.

***

— Колсон!

— Слушаю вас, мистер Старк.

— Я беременный, Колсон.

— Я за вас рад? — недоуменно приподнял брови мужчина.

— А что бы ты, Фил, мне ответил, скажи я, что это твой ребенок?

— Ответил бы, что в истории зафиксирован только один случай непорочного зачатия. С вами точно все хорошо?

— Забей, — с облегчением отмахнулся Старк. — Просто тяжелый месяц выдался.

****Чуть больше двух месяцев назад****

_Сидеть на земле не холодно. Просто неприятно, неудобно: поверхность была неровная, вся покрыта мелкими острыми камнями. По площадям гулял ветер. Злой, неприветливый, он гонял мелкую бурую каменную крошку и, словно будучи живым существом, настойчиво забивал ее во все отверстия. Пыль хрустела на зубах, резала глаза, забивалась в нос, мерзко колола кожу, оставляя едва заметные царапины от острых углов особо крупных песчинок. Одежда не спасала. Где уж натуральному хлопку и мягкой коже конкурировать с мертвой планетой?_

_Через пару минут Стивен понял, почему красные камни Титана вызывали подсознательный ужас — это братская могила. Его братская могила. Даже тела от него не останется, осыпется такой же бурой пылью с острыми гранями. И когда-нибудь, возможно, именно его крупицами его давно погибшего тела будет отпугивать ветер очередных заплутавших путников на Титане. А пока Стрэндж смотрел как в зеленом свете Агамотто рассыпается его собственное тело, эти непонятные Стражи Галактики. Малыш Питер борется до последнего. Паучий механизм мутантской регенерации успевает восстановить часть клеток, которые первыми оседают жирной сажей на пальцах Старка. Им еще повезло — они умерли быстро, некоторые даже не успели понять, что происходит. Ребенок чувствовал каждую секунду. Терпел, не кричал, хватался за плечи наставника и почти отца хрупкими пальцами и сквозь агонию пытался рассказать как ему страшно умирать в пятнадцать, как страшно оставлять Тони и Мэй. Столько еще не сделано, столько возможностей упущено. Это совсем не похоже на фильмы, где люди просто закрывают глаза и больше не просыпаются. Страшно, больно, паника течет по венам и…_

_— Мистер Старк? Мне что-то нехорошо… Я не… Я не знаю, что происходит. Я не хочу умирать, я не хочу!.. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу умирать… Я не хочу… Простите…_

_Какая-то часть Старка ломается с хрустом. И тоже осыпается пеплом рядом с горкой мягкой нежной пыли, которая буквально секунду назад была Питером. Она скользит меж пальцем, сильный порыв ветра подхватывает и моментально разносит его по всей планете. Питер больше не вернется. Теперь он часть далекой чужеродной безжизненной планеты и никогда не вернется домой._

_Из Мстителей выжили единицы. От Старка осталось только сознание и тело, его душу тоже где-то гоняет черным прахом ветер холодного Титана. Никто даже не узнает о всех погибших на Титане. Человечеству не до них. Сегодня Судный День для Земли: половина всего живого была стерта из реальности одним чертовым Щелчком. День, когда Земля пала. Дети, инвалиды, влюбленные, супруги, друзья… Волна прокатившихся самоубийств наглядно показывает правоту слов: «И живые позавидуют мертвым»._

Доктор Стрэндж проснулся посреди ночи с криком ужаса. Это и близко не походило на привычные кошмары о той чертовой аварии, которая разделила его жизнь на до и после. Простыня неприятно липла к мокрой спине, едкий пот пощипывал кожу на скулах, ресницы в уголках глаз уже успели слипнуться от слез. Быть Верховным чародеем Земли это не так просто, как кажется. Сам эгрегор планеты регулярно кричит и предупреждает об очередной катастрофе. В этот раз он не просто кричал, истекал кровью и требовал помощи. Камень Агамотто нервно подрагивал на груди Стивена, словно предлагая прогуляться по вероятностям и найти способ предотвратить Апокалипсис.

Когда утром Вонг пришел в Санктум Санкторум, он застал в холле сидящего на полу Стрэнджа в окружении огромного количества пустых чашек от чая.

— Эй, Бейонсе, как думаешь, один младенец способен спасти Землю?

— Ну, если верить Библии, то может, но я буддист.

— А если я скажу, что должен поспособствовать появлению этого ребенка на свет?

— Мисс Кристина беременна? Бедная женщина, — фыркнул, собирая пустую тару по всей комнате. Неужели так сложно наливать чай в одну и ту же чашку, а не притаскивать каждый раз новую?

— Не так уж я плох, — раздраженно покосился на него Стивен. — Нет. Биологически я к тому ребенку отношения не имею.

— То есть…

— То есть либо я поступаю крайне аморально и свожу двух людей в одной постели и делаю все возможное, чтобы в эту ночь был зачат младенец, либо…

— Либо? — не выдержал многозначительной паузы Вонг.

— Либо Земля падет, а Вселенная будет разрушена.

— И все это и правда можно решить одной лишь беременностью? Как в тех дурацких женских пабликах «Роди и у тебя само все пройдет»?

— Ты читаешь женские паблики? — уточнил не послышалось ли ему Стивен. — И там все немного сложнее, чем просто получить тест с двумя полосками и спасти Землю.

— Но ты ведь уже выбрал.

— Выбрал. И не жалею об этом. Хотя его эго станет еще больше.

— Эго?.. Это ты о Старке, что ли? Реально о Старке? Стивен, стой! Верховный, а ну-ка объясни, что ты там задумал. Вернись немедленно!


	3. Ретроградный Меркурий и проклятое дитя

Локи с усмешкой смотрел на то, как беспечные мидгардцы поглощают асгардский эль буквально литрами. Даже для его йотунской крови это дикое зелье алхимика-экспериментатора было слишком сильным. А эти пили его как воду, с веселыми тостами, шутками и песнями. Первым сдался Питер. По земным меркам еще слишком юный для того, чтобы даже пробку понюхать, но Тор в этом вопросе был неумолим: если сражался с ними наравне, значит воин. А никто не имеет права отказать воину после сражения в выпивке.

Локи только глаза закатил, когда ребенок сладко причмокнув губами, обвел осоловелым взглядом публику и прикорнул на спинке дивана. Отличная нервная система у этого Паучка, стоит признать: ему не мешал ни громкий хохот, ни разговоры, ни даже походные баллады, которые распевал густым баритоном неугомонный братишка. Слишком мило, аж розовым сахарным сиропом осело оскомой на зубах. Одно небрежное движение кистью, и Питер слегка нахмурился во сне. Пусть уж вместо наблюдения за розовыми пони прослушает трехчасовую мозговыносящую лекцию о проблеме подросткового алкоголизма, подростковой беременности и безработицы, раз уж похмелье ему не грозит.

Следующей из уравнения общего веселья выпала Вдова. От женщины, которая однажды его обвела вокруг пальца особо не напрягаясь, выторговывая себе зачарованное оружие, — можно подумать, ей игрушек Старка было мало? — Локи другого и не ожидал. Локи презрительно фыркнул на голосящего Клинта, который уверял, что от русской тренированной шпионки он ожидал большего, чем пять бокалов. Вот только Лафейсон точно видел — рыжая была не пьяна, так слегка навеселе. В меру расслабленна, но на скорости ее реакции это бы не сказалось, случись вдруг какой-нибудь форс мажор. Наташа, заметив его пристальный взгляд, едва заметно ему подмигнула и крепко ухватив Брюса за руку, вывела чертово зеленое чудовище из комнаты.

Местная подделка на Тора, отзывающаяся на «Капитан чего-то там Роджерс», привел кучу накачанных хмурых мужиков и одну не менее хмурую девушку, которые практически пустили скупую мужскую слезу, увидев как Тор протягивает им бокалы с иностранным пойлом. Почему все земляне так неравнодушны к халявной выпивке?

Откуда-то из угла вылез этот агент ЩИТа, который так дико раздражал его своей словно приклеенной улыбкой, так и хотелось его ножом проткнуть, но брат взял с него обещание никого не убивать на этом празднике жизни. Куча незнакомцев сновали по территории, заглядывали во все дыры и даже рисковали здоровьем расставляя жучки. Идиоты. Старк их завтра за это натянет, даже не размениваясь на предварительные ласки.

Запахло серой и мятной жвачкой — видно к вакханалии присоединился Верховный Чародей Земли. Надо же, Локи так надеялся, что хоть коллега сможет воздержаться.

— Брат мой, — добродушно прогудел Тор, — выпей с нами на победу. Эти доблестные мужи и девы отличная компания!

— Да-да, — отмахнулся Локи. — Как только, так сразу. Вызови Хеймдалля, пусть лучше Мост мне откроет.

— Опять бурчишь, брат, — подвыпивший Тор нежно похлопал брата по плечу, выбивая каменную крошку у него под ногами. — Выпей с нами, расслабься. Вкуси вина и удовольствий и хоть на мгновение перестать распространять волны уныния и меланхолии. Пей, — и ткнул в него бокалом.

Спорить с Тором, который от всей своей огромной и наивной души жаждет проявить гостеприимство и чем-то поделиться, было совершенно бесполезным. Братец был из тех, кому проще отдаться, чем доказать, что не хочешь. Кисло улыбнувшись, Локи пригубил тот жидкий огонь, который ассы от скудости ума называли элем. Тор и не думал сдвигаться с места, продолжая его укоризненно сверлить своими добродушными голубыми глазами. Локи снова скривился, залпом осушил бокал и демонстративно его перевернул, показывая, что выпил все до капли. Недовольство на лице Тора моментально сменилось умилением мамаши, которая умудрилась втюхать всю миску каши в капризное дитё.

— Молодец, — снова припечатал его по спине лапищей Тор. — Повеселись, брат, завтра мы вернемся уже в Асгард. А сегодня, прости — никак. Хеймдалль сейчас способен вызвать что угодно, но только не Радужный Мост, — басовито смеясь, ткнул в сторону Тор.

Хранитель врат в Асгард, вечный и бессменный держатель ключей от прохода на Радужный Мост, первый защитник Девяти миров развалился на диване и, лукаво блестя золотыми глазами, рассказывал что-то внимающей ему блондинке. И брюнетке. И двум русым двойняшкам, сидящим с другой стороны от него. Судя по количеству пустых кубков на столике у его ног, Хеймдалль с трудом бы открыл двери в лифт, и Локи совершенно не улыбалось проверять куда его мог закинуть пьяный Страж Врат.

Ладно, раз уж он тут застрял, то пусть потом не жалуются. В конце концов немного магии еще ни одной вечеринке не помешало. Локи осмотрелся и нашел свою первую жертву. Капитан был столь же высокоморален и в чем-то наивен, как родной братец. Вот только в отличие от самого Тора, местная дешевая подделка настолько погрязла в самоуничижении и самообмане, что вызывала у Локи только чувство брезгливости. Он и так не особо видел смысл отказывать себе в маленьких капризах и радостях. И совершенно не понимал землян, погрязших в выдуманных нормах и самостоятельно обрекающих себя на короткую и совершенно несчастливую жизнь. Тор никогда не врал. Ни себе, ни другим. Лафейсону этого было, конечно, не понять, но эту черту в брате он ценил. Тот честно говорил чего хочет и крайне редко расстраивался, если получал отказ.

Нет уж. Если Локи вынужден развлекаться, то и Стив будет. Прочитать короткое заклинание и невзначай пройтись мимо закованного в броню морали и долга мужчины оказалось дело пары секунд. Ну, а то, что он по дороге прикоснулся к парочке людишек, это не его проблемы. Потом Локи подумал, что во всем этом виноват никто иной как Привратник, который по идее никогда не должен был оставлять свой пост у Радужного моста, и легким движением руки обеспечил ему неспадающую эрекцию на ближайший месяц. Мужик крепкий, помереть не должен. Забытая на столе салфетка сложилась в бумажного сокола, кромка крыльев блеснула острой металлической искрой. Завтра с утра Одина будет ждать гневная анонимка от благопорядочной матроны с жалобой на срочную необходимость смотаться в пятый мир и отсутствии Хеймдалля на месте вечной службы. Пусть постоит там с месяцок с двумя дубинами наперевес.

— У меня к тебе есть дело! — внезапно появился перед ним Старк. — Тор тут рассказывал, как ты в детстве частенько превращался в змею. Так вот. Смогу ли я избавиться от алкоголизма, если набью сейчас морду Зеленому Змию в твоем лице? — пьяно блестя глазами допытывался Омега.

— Ты еще и каламбурить пытаешься? Где свою няньку забыл, Старк?

— Ты про Пятницу? Моя детка мне не нянька, она мое лучшее творение.

— То-то я смотрю, ты без нее и шагу ступить не можешь.

— Тю-ю, это я-то не могу? Ты меня за кого принимаешь, Божок не местного разлива? Я все могу. Я Тони Старк. Железный Человек. Гений, миллиардер и что-то там еще.

— Омега, пьянь, язва и что-то там еще. Ну-ка, скажи мне без своей вечной цифровой подружки, сколько людей сейчас разносят твою Башню?

Старк недоуменно нахмурился и задумчиво пошевелил губами, в уме пытаясь подсчитать сколько же незваных гостей успело собраться под его крышей.

— Не важно, короче. Много. Это, чтоб ты знал официальное число, используемое в прикладной механике землян. Есть еще _«дохерашечки»,_ но Ница его игнорирует и требует четких чисел, — пожал плечами Тони. От этого простого движения его явно повело в сторону. Последний бокал был явно лишним.

— И снова ты без своей механической любовницы словно без рук.

— Эй, я ее создатель. Не зови детку моей любовницей, это как цифровой инцест. Фу-фу-фу! — быстро замотал головой Старк и схватился за плечо Локи. В глазах плыло, а разнообразие запахов сильно сбивало и не давало сосредоточиться. — И вообще. Хочешь я тебе докажу. Вот прямо сейчас отключу все протоколы Пятницы.

— Не заморачивайся, Старк. Не стоит так напрягаться, для Омег это вредно.

— Нет уж. Я докажу. Ница, вырубай к чертям весь присмотр!

— Какой именно присмотр и за кем, Босс? — тут же раздался мелодичный, с легким ирландским акцентом, голос с потолка.

— А весь. Докажем этому Боженьке насколько он неправ. У вас же нет за подобное инквизиции, нет? — повернулся к Локи Тони и уточнил на всякий случай. — Давай, вырубай « _В табло всей расе_ », _«Три злые обезьяны_ », « _Дорогая, я дома_ », « _Скажи Пеппер нет_ » и что там еще было?

— Вы имеете в виду протокол « _Tabula Rasa_ », протокол « _Ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, ничего никому не скажу_ », протокол « _Я в домике_ », протокол « _К нам едет ревизор_ », и протокол « _Скажи нет вуаеристам_ »? Я вас правильно поняла?

— Да-да, именно оно. Что бы я без тебя делал, Ниц? — и тут же осекся, услышав ехидный хмык Локи. — Э-э, кхм, в смысле, отключай все, Пятница. Время отката системы 43 минуты назад. Время запуска всей системы, допустим, при голосовом запросе от меня. Ключевые слова «доброе утро, Пятница», «нападение», «атака», «защитить». Код подтверждения: Свадьба Стивена Гранта Роджерса и Ника Фьюри будет после дождичка в четверг на палубе затонувшего корабля. Что? — снова скосил взгляд на Локи мужчина, весело фыркнув, заметив как у того от света затряслись плечи. — Для кода подтверждения нужна фраза, которую я в жизни не сказал бы случайно.

— А что-нибудь попроще придумать ты не мог?

— Мог, конечно. Но я очень надеялся, что когда-нибудь у меня появится повод проговорить весь код отмены в их присутствии.

— Ты очень злой, как для Омеги.

— Что за сексистские мотивы? Омега совершенно не должен быть милым и ласковым. Змеюка ты подколодная. О! Кстати, еще один насущный вопрос, — Старк посмотрел на Локи с таким пристальным вниманием, что тот с трудом подавил в себе желание поежиться. — У змей два члена. А ты постоянно оборачиваешься в змею. Как там у тебя обстоят дела с интимной анатомией? Члена два или один? Или ты можешь выбирать? А узел есть на каждом?

— Старк, еще одно слово, и я тебе наглядно покажу на примере твоей задницы как там выглядит мой член и сколько их у меня.

— А покажи! — пьяно восхитился Тони. Почему-то идея посмотреть на строение божественных гениталий его неимоверно воодушевила. — Вот человеческие видел. Разные расы, возраст, гендер. А инопланетные как-то в поле зрения пока не попадали.

— Ты хорошо помнишь с кем разговариваешь?

— Да, конечно. Его Злодейшество Локи Лафейсон. Не настолько я пьян, чтоб совсем не соображать, — обиделся Тони. — Я же не прошу жениться. Я просто хочу посмотреть на твой член.

— Тебе прям тут?

— Нет. Это мое научное открытие. Я не буду им ни с кем делиться. Пошли отсюда, — Тони моментально повернулся и потянул за собой Локи. Правда, далеко он не ушел, зацепился ногой за первый же напольный вазон.

С тяжелым вздохом Локи подхватил Омегу на руки. Тони уже хотел было возмутиться, когда передумал.

— Неси меня, мой Буцефал. Или у вас правильно говорить Слейпнир? А правда, что ты сношался с лошадью и у вас родился Конек-Горбунок с восемью ногами?

— Ну все, Старк. Ты договорился. Будет тебе член, сношение и даже поза Конька-Горбунка. Показывай куда идти, — раздраженно рыкнул асгардиец. Старк только довольно качнул ногой, удобнее устроился на руках и махнул кистью в сторону коридора. Локи сам себе не смог ответить, почему покорно подчинился этому жесту.

В комнате царил хаос. Постель хоть и хрустела чистыми накрахмаленными простынями, была разобрана, половина одеяла лежала на полу, подушка была сбита в ноги. Всюду лежали листы с формулами, схемами или просто записями. Даже на стене было несколько рисунков с непонятными расчетами. А над торшером было бегло написано «Род.собрание. Питер. 19/5 в 17. Мэй?». Рядом пристроился стикер веселой салатовой расцветки «Стив идиот. убрать жучки. Пн.». Заботливый.

Локи сгрузил пьяное извивающееся тело на кровать и задумчив посмотрел на практически задремавшего мужчину. В своей постели он предпочитал активных любовников, прекрасно осознающих что происходит. Пускающее слюни бревно особо не впечатляло.

Внезапно в стене появился искрящийся круг, из которого по пояс свесился Стрэндж. Хладнокровно охватив взглядом всю комнату, он легким пасом отправил искру в сторону Тони, который моментально вскочил, потирая зад.

— Какого черта, Гризельда?

— Считай, что меня тут уже нет. Больше 14 миллионов вероятностей просмотрено, а я должен заниматься такими глупостями, — непонятно посетовал вечно серьезный Бета и захлопнул за собой портал.

— Черт его подери, больно же, — проныл Тони, все также потирая пострадавшую ягодицу. Локи весело фыркнул, на что Старк моментально окрысился: — Лучше бы сделал что-то, а не ржал бы над чужой бедой.

— Ты еще предложи поцеловать.

— А вот и поцелуй, отличная идея! — Тони моментально перекатился на кровати, выгнулся с кошачьей грацией стянул с себя штаны и развалился на животе подставляя смуглые ягодицы без малейшей линии загара под жадный взгляд. — Целуй давай, сам же предложил. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой стеснительный и правильный. — Старк с тяжелым вздохом приподнялся, дотянулся до тумбочки, достал от туда очередной стикер и быстро что-то на нем что-то начеркал. — Вот, держи.

— Это что? — недоуменно протянул Локи.

— Индульгенция, — ехидно пропел Тони, наблюдая как вытягивается лицо Лафейсона, и его складывает пополам от хохота.

— Ну как тут устоять? Подставляй больное место. Правда, после этой писульки мне его больше хочется выдрать, а не целовать, но…

— Успеется. Я открыт для предложений. Ты главное не тормози, Альфа.

— Как скажешь, Омега, как скажешь.

** **Сейчас** **

Тони не был идиотом и прекрасно понимал, что вести тот же образ жизни, что и раньше, будучи глубоко беременным, не получится даже если сильно захотеть. Нет, беременность это, конечно, не смертельная болезнь, но свои коррективы вносила не дрогнувшей рукой.

От нехватки кофеина тело ломало синдромом отмены около месяца. Утро начиналось с того, что Тони ощущал фантомный аромат кофе, на автомате шел на кухню, расчитывая получить свою дозу кофеина, практически ощущая наяву горечь любимого напитка на языке. На этом моменте реальность намекала, что сны — это, безусловно, хорошо. Как и мечты, собственно. Но настоящая жизнь то еще говно.

Туалет встречал его услужливо откинутой крышкой унитаза и легким запахом хлорки и озоном после тщательной дезинфекции помещения. Когда тело переставало содрогаться в сухих рвотных спазмах, его уже ждал Дубина с запотевшим стаканом яблочно-морковного сока. Он даже в детстве такого не пил. Маленькая Вишенка, поселившаяся у него внутри, решила прививать ему ценности здорового питания. За что еще не рожденный ребенок так сильно его ненавидел, Тони не знал, но считал, что без порченых генов второго отца тут не обошлось. Мудак. Однозначно мудак, и ребенок весь в него. Свежевыжатые фреши, лимонад без сахара, вода без газа, зеленый чай и нечто со странным названием kefir, что притащила ему как-то с утра Наташа, — вот и все, что ему позволял пить ребенок.

С едой дела обстояли еще сложнее. Слава всем Богам, Вишенка не имела ничего против бургеров и шаурмы. Правда, только если они были без лука. С этим Тони легко смирился, особенно после того, как однажды ночью сгрыз целую луковицу как яблоко. И закусил баклажаном. Больше половины его рациона теперь составляли овощи, фрукты и различные салаты. Пеппер не могла нарадоваться на его беременность, радуясь, что хоть теперь все анализы на холестерин, триглицериды и прочее могут нормализоваться. Беременность, как способ предотвращения атеросклероза и раннего инфаркта Старк никогда не рассматривал, а к заявлениям «вот родишь, и все у тебя наладится» всегда относился с презрением и отвращением. Но, видно, Вишенка очень хотела здорового отца. Если бы еще овсянка на молоке вдруг не стала так привлекательно пахнуть…

Чо практически каждую неделю цедила из него три-четыре пробирки крови, скрупулезно проверяя на любые отклонения как отца, так и плода. Хелен внимательно рассматривала полученные результаты и в один голос с Пятницей уверяла, что беременность ему идет только на пользу.

Может оно и так, но тот факт, что весь его режим теперь зависел от трехмесячного эмбриона, несказанно раздражал. Ни один будильник не был способен разбудить Тони, если он проспал меньше восьми часов. Любое бодрствование после часа ночи прекращалось крайне кардинальным образом: резкий упадок сил, зевота, сонливость и невозможность открыть глаза. Вишенка хотела спать, а значит и отцу пора в кровать. Тони признавал, что упрямство у ребенка точно от него. И плевать, что согласно науке никакого характера там еще толком быть не может, раз даже мозг до конца не сформирован. Старк знал наверняка — Вишенка все тщательно планирует и подстраивает. Черт его знает, кто отец у этого ребенка Розмари, но Тони с ней еще наплачется.

Еще раздражало отношение Мстителей. Питер чуть на дыбы не встал, когда Тони вызвал костюм и попытался отправиться разбираться с террористами на Ближнем Востоке. Следом моментально появился Стив и, кинув на него свой «Америка разочарована в тебе, сынок» взгляд, прочитал получасовую лекцию почему Тони нельзя никуда отправляться. На что в ответ сам Тони куда менее многословно рассказал куда может отправляться сам Стив. На ругань с строптивым беременным Омегой в мгновение ока сползлись почти все Мстители и даже чудом оказавшийся в Башне СТРАЙК. Пока все галдели и пытались доказать Тони всю степень его несостоятельности, первым на его защиту встал, как ни странно, Рамлоу.

— Отъебитесь от него. Пока пузо на нос не лезет и он помещается в костюм — пусть валит куда хочет. Он беременный, а не смертельно больной. Ни черта вашему Старку не сделается. Просто отправьте с ним кого-то в поддержку.

— Вот! Хоть один адекватный мужик среди вас, хоть это и Рамлоу. Ничего личного, но ты не похож на особо понимающего. В эмпатии тебя сложно заподозрить.

— У меня три сестры, одна из которых как раз на последних месяцах. Попробуй только им сказать, что они чего-то не могут, и они тебе из принципа не только террористов приволокут, но и парочку мировых проблем в какой-нибудь Зимбабве решат.

— Я прикрою, — бескомпромисно отрубил Баки, едва заметным движением скользнув Тони за спину.

— Э-э, а может есть другие добровольцы?

— Солдат ребенка не обидит, тем более беременного Омегу. Вариантов нет, замена недопустима. Возможно сотрудничество с другой единицей прикрытия.

— Вот куда вы без меня денетесь. Клинт, собирай вещички, мы идем ловить террористов! — Наташа ненавязчиво опекала Старка уже несколько недель. Отпустить его только с Барнсом, от которого он попытается при первой возможности удрать, она не собиралась.

— Вот и ладненько. По коням, мои верные Санча Панса, ваш Идальго выбрал отлично вооруженные мельницы в этот раз. Ница, скинь всем данные на комы, мы сегодня будем играть в войнушку.


End file.
